


Draco's boggart

by noclueforausername



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noclueforausername/pseuds/noclueforausername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's boggart what was it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco's boggart

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of a Tumblr post i saw, sorry i do not remember the url of the person.

The Boggart morphed into a giant spider in the center of the class room. Ron's eyes sparked with terror and sweat began to bead upon his forehead just below his ginger hairline. 

Shakily raising his wand, hand clasped tightly around, Ron shouted "Riddikulus".

The giant spider froze in mid air before dropping with a thump to the floor. The spider, now legless, was now unmovable to Ron's relief.

"Draco your turn" Professor Lupin ordered.

Everyone within the class hesitantly turned towards Draco as he slowly made his way toward Ron and the boggart. Every student was desperate and nervous to find out what Draco Malfoy's biggest fear was.

As Draco approached the boggart he could feel all his classmates and his enemies eyes on him watching intently.

As Draco stepped wearily in front of Ron the boggart morphed yet again into a new form. To everyone's surprise and shock it was Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father.

"what?" Harry whispered to Ron. Ron shock his head unable to answer Harry's question and continued to watch.

"What have i told you, boy" shouted the boggart in Lucius' form "you do as i tell you. What do you get out of disobeying. do you want me to hurt you again huh?". 

Lucius has taken on a sneer as he slowly began to approach Draco "you have always been a disappointment to the family".

The boggart was face to face with Draco who was now frozen in front of his fathers form. Lucius smiled a wild grin as he raised his hand balling into a tight fist.

"No" Draco whispered to his father stepping timidly away.

Just as Lucius' fist began to drop towards Draco professor Lupin rushed in front of Draco, in doing so the boggart morphed.

A white crystal orb floated in a dark mist above Professor Lupin head. "Riddikulus!" spoke Professor Lupin. the white orb shattered to the grown in pieces of white glass.

The whole room fell silent to what they witnessed, stunned by Draco's fear of his father and shocked by how Lucius treats Draco.

Draco spun around facing his fellow class mates who were all staring at him as if he was weak, he hated that he was not weak he was a Malfoy, Malfoys are not weak. 

Draco stormed from the classroom, eyes following him in silence till they could no longer see him.


End file.
